british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Raise the Roof
Raise the Roof was a quiz show where contestants competed to win the star prize of a large house. Gameplay Six contestants competed to answer general knowledge questions for cash, and a chance to win a new house at the end of the show. Frontgame The game was played in three rounds as follows: Round 1: The Lucky Seven All six contestants competed to answer seven true/false questions. They did this by pressing coloured buttons on their podium (green for true, and red for false). Each contestant with the correct answer won money as follows: *Question 1: £50 *Question 2: £55 *Question 3: £60 *Question 4: £70 *Question 5: £80 *Question 6: £85 *Question 7: £100 If a contestant answered incorrectly at any time, they lost all money won up to that point. At the end of the round, the three contestants with the most money (out of a possible £500) advanced to the next round. If the round ended in a tie for last place, the tied contestant(s) who had the most correct answers advanced. If there was still a tie, Holness asked one more question to the tied contestants, and the contestant(s) who chose the correct answer first advanced. Round 2: Bid and Break The three survivors of the last round were given a new stake of £500 to gamble on six questions; however, they could only gamble up to £100 on each question. Before each question, Holness gave its category, and the contestants would gamble anywhere from £1 to £100, based on how quickly they would give the correct answer first. The question was then asked on the buzzer, and the first contestant to buzz in and give the correct answer had their wager added to their score; however; if they were wrong, and/or a different contestant was correct, their wager was deducted from their score. If no one buzzed in with the correct answer, all the contestant's wagers were lost. At the end of this round, the two contestants with the most money (out of a possible £1,100) advanced to the third round. Round 3 The two remaining contestants each went into an isolation booth where they could hear nothing but the host's words, and were given a fresh stake of £1,000 to gamble on five questions; however, they could only gamble up to £200 on each question. Just like in the previous round, Holness gave the category of the question before it was asked; however, the contestants entered their wager on a keypad. Then, when Holness had read the question, each contestant would state their answer. A correct answer added the wager, while an incorrect answer deducted it. At the end of this round, the contestant with the most money (out of a possible £2,000) won the game and advanced to the endgame. ---- All losing contestants went home with a trophy called "Bob's Bungalow", which resembled a teapot in the shape of a cottage. Endgame To start the last remaining contestant was shown three boards with a total of 54 categories on them. Each category contained one question. The contestant had to choose only five of them, but they had to be the ones they knew about the best. The contestant would then choose one of the categories, and Holness would ask the category's question. The contestant could answer the question, or pass and return to it if there was time left. The contestant had to correctly answer four of the questions before incorrectly answering two of them, or one minute had elapsed; however, this minute was pure thinking time. It started when Holness finished reading the question, and stopped when the contestant answered or passed. Successfully completing the round won the house. Trivia Because this show offered a house as the star prize, it was the one of the first British game shows to exploit the prize limits of the Independent Broadcasting Authority (IBA) being lifted roughly two years earlier. YouTube Links Episode 4 *Part 1 *Part 2 Episode 12 Episode 17 (The final episode) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:ITV Shows Category:Gambling Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1995 premieres Category:1996 endings